dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Vlad Plasmius/Gallery
Vlad Plasmius/Gallery}} Season 1 Bitter Reunions Maternal Instinct S01e17 title card.png S01e17 evil vision.gif S01e17 eye ecto ray.png S01e17 backwards ecto ray.png S01e17 I will not get a cat.gif S01e17 using the Plasmius Maximus.gif S01e17 Plasmius Maximus.png S01e17 get him!.gif S01e17 Vlad bad at math.gif S01e17 Vlad's attempt at seduction.png S01e17 Romance for Rich Creepy Dimwits.png S01e17 Vlad reading.gif S01e17 wouldn't need 15 seconds.png S01e17 Vlad's dreams about to be crushed.png S01e17 blue ecto ray.png S01e17 you know how bad I am at math.png The Million Dollar Ghost S01e19 Vlad pink ectoblast.png Season 2 Reign Storm S02M01 skeleton key.png S02M01 Pariah finds Vlad.png S02M01 Pariah grabs Vlad.png S02M01 negotiation.png S02M01 quit pushin me.png S02M01 Vlad's purple ghost ray.png S02M01 good point.png S02M01 trio ready to fight.png S02M01 Vlad pleased.gif S02M01 Vlad with the artifacts.png Danny Phantom Reign Storm Final.jpg S02M01 you gave us quite a scare.png The Ultimate Enemy S02M02 Danny on operating table.png S02M02 Vlad wearing the Ghost Gauntlets.gif S02M02 Danny and Vlad fusion.png S02M02 old Vlad looking at picture.png S02M02 old Vlad with gauntlets.png Secret Weapons S02e11 title card.png S02e11 Jazz points out Vlad's file.png S02e11 Vlad escorts Jazz inside.png S02e11 Vlad is a smooth operator.png S02e11 UWM yearbook page.png S02e11 Jazz hugs Vlad.png S02e11 Jazz runs into Vlad.png S02e11 Jazz makes up excuse.png S02e11 Mr. Suave Vlad.png S02e11 Vlad evil grin.png S02e11 omni-remote.png S02e11 Vlad on the big screen.png S02e11 Vlad on the mic.png S02e11 Vlad clapping.gif S02e11 Ecto-Skeleton self-destruct.gif Flirting With Disaster S02e12 Vlad is Axion Lab boss.png Masters of All Time S02e16 how many times do I have to tell you.png S02e16 Danny collapses.png S02e16 a table of dairy.png S02e16 Maddie offering help.png S02e16 Vlad is a simple dairy man.png S02e16 alternate Vlad likes it this way.jpg Kindred Spirits S02e17 Vlad relaying commands.png S02e17 Vlad laugh.gif S02e17 Vlad's relentless.png S02e17 Vlad and Danny face off.png S02e17 point blank ecto blast.png S02e17 Vlad blast.gif S02e17 Vlad and Danny ghost rays.png S02e17 smug Vlad.png S02e17 Vlad dome shield.png Season 3 Eye for an Eye S03e01 evil pose.png S03e01 Vlad devastated.png S03e01 title card.png S03e01 invisible hotel wall.gif S03e01 Vlad ecto-disc.jpg S03e01 swarm of Vlad duplicates.png S03e01 Don't hate congratulate.gif S03e01 Vlad ecto-tornado.png S03e01 Danny overshadowing Vlad.png S03e01 bound to be a rematch.png Infinite Realms S03e02 chess companions.gif S03e02 Vlad tv.gif S03e02 Michael Jackson cameo.png S03e02 Vlad forces Danny through smoke.png S03e02 sword vs ecto-sword.png S03e02 mid-air sword fight.gif Torrent of Terror S03e04 typical villain pose.gif S03e04 since you refused my freedom.png S03e04 halfas going after Vortex.png S03e04 Vortex lounging.png S03e04 Danny creates tornado.png S03e04 Vlad with ice cream.gif Frightmare S03e09 Vlad sleeps with Maddie doll.png D-Stabilized S03e11 Vlad petting Maddie mid-air.gif S03e11 a ghost and his cat.png S03e11 you're still my favorite.png S03e11 Maddie hologram and Vlad.png S03e11 Vlad showing off the fangs.gif S03e11 Dani scared.png S03e11 intangible smug Vlad.png S03e11 Dani superhuman strength.png S03e11 Vlad hits the wall.png Phantom Planet S03M04 Maddie hologram and Vlad portrait.png S03M04 Vlad pink ghost shield.png S03M04 shield deflects ray.png S03M04 Vlad swears vengeance.gif S03M04 Vlad going ghost in Fenton lab.gif S03M04 Vlad exposes secret.gif S03M04 Vlad can't handle the ecto-ranium.png S03M04 realization hits Vlad.png S03M04 space nomad.png IMG 1099.GIF IMG 1098.GIF IMG 1097.GIF IMG 1096.GIF IMG 1095.GIF IMG 1094.GIF IMG 1093.GIF IMG 1092.GIF IMG 1091.GIF IMG 1090.GIF IMG 1089.GIF IMG 1088.GIF IMG 1087.GIF IMG 1086.GIF IMG 1085.GIF IMG 1084.GIF Other Temptest painting.png Vlad Plasmius 10 years later.png|Vlad Plasmius 10 years later Render- Vlad human.png Render- Vlad Plasmius.png Render- Vlad Plasmius pose.png Render- Vlad Masters.png Concept/Production artwork S01e07 SB page 98 - college days.png S01e07 SB - Vlad evil laugh.png S01e07 SB - looking better.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:A to Z Category:V